


Feeling Better

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [37]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Afab and amab language, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Adam Raki, Daddy Kink, Intersex Adam Raki, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Adam Raki, Top Will Graham, light age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Will comes home to a struggling little boy and gives him what he wants to help him feel better.
Relationships: Will Graham/Adam Raki
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend over on Twitter! She loved it so I thought I'd share. All mistakes mine! Hope you enjoy!

Will feels something off the moment he enters his house. It’s unusually quiet; nothing but the sounds of a space documentary on TV. Not even the dogs are running around the house playing. “Adam?” he calls, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his coat. “Sweetheart?”

“In here,” is the soft call he hears back. He goes into the living to find Adam in a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor with the dogs curled around him protectively. He sits on the couch behind him and runs his fingers through his hair.

“What’s going on, cadet?” Adam shakes his head and leans back against him, closing his eyes. Will doesn’t say anything else and simply traces his features with his finger in between running his hands through his hair. Adam will talk to him when he’s ready. Something’s wrong for his omega to be quiet and in his nest instead of doing little things around the house. He knows not to push him, that he’ll speak when he feels like it.

They stay like this for a few moments before Adam finally speaks up.

“I ran out of my favorite drink before we could go to the store and get more,” he sighs softly. Will makes a sound of sympathy. He may not fully understand it, but it’s a big thing for even one small part of Adam’s routine to be thrown off. He leans down and pecks him on the lips.

“Do you need anything from me to help you feel better at the moment?” Adam blinks open his eyes.

“I would like to have sex. If you aren’t tired from work.” Will smiles fondly.

“We can have sex, sweetheart. Do you want to have it here or in the bedroom?” Adam hums softly.

“I would like to stay here. I don’t want to leave my nest.” The alpha moves onto the floor with Adam, giving the dogs the hint that they need some space and time alone. He unwraps the blanket from around him, is pleasantly surprised to see his naked body underneath it. Adam smiles sheepishly. “Clothes are not agreeing with my senses today.” He hums and presses a kiss to his lips.

Adam kisses back with a soft sigh and wraps his arms around his neck. They sit there kissing for a while, Will’s hands roaming his body with gentle touches. When their lips separate, he lays Adam down and focuses on stripping to not further agitate his senses. His omega watches him, eyes hooded with lazy arousal. It isn’t until he’s fully naked that he joins his lover in his nest.

“How are you feeling right now, love?” Will asks, letting Adam get used to his body being nearby.

“I would like my Daddy, please.” He nods and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Are you ready?” Adam wiggles a bit and nods, spreading his legs for Will to settle between. Will kisses his forehead. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“I know, Daddy.” Adam takes his thumb into his mouth as Will presses gentle kisses to his neck, slowly going down his body. He stops at his nipples and sucks them into his mouth, holds Adam’s hips as he arches into his mouth with a soft moan. He lavishes them with attention before going down further, pressing kisses down the middle of his stomach. He kisses his left hip, his bellybutton, then his right hip.

“My beautiful boy.” Adam blushes and squirms, sucking harder on his thumb. Will leans up and reaches into a drawer connected to the coffee table, pulling out one of the pacifiers that he keeps in there. He offers it to Adam, who holds it until he’s ready to use it. He moves down further to his stiff little cock and presses a soft kiss to the tip. Adam’s breath hitches as his little cock twitches, and Will smiles softly.

He lowers his head a little further to his cunt and licks along his lips. Adam whimpers loudly and bucks his hips, switching his thumb out for the pacifier. Will licks into him, releases a pleased hum at the taste of his slick. He relishes in the whimpers and moans coming from above him, loves how sensitive his omega is to pleasure. He focuses on eating him out as means of preparation. His boy doesn’t like fingers inside of him, so he does this instead. He responds so beautifully to it, so it’s no hardship for Will to spend the extra time on it.

He comes up when Adam settles a hand on the back of his head, the signal that he’s ready to move on. Will takes the small container of lube they keep in the living room and twists off the cap, gathering some and coating his shaft with a few strokes. He bucks into his hands a couple of times with a sigh before squeezing the base. His arousal is a low burn, but he knows that’ll change the moment he’s inside of Adam. He hovers over him, lifts one of his legs to wrap around his waist, and places a kiss to the pacifier bobbing in his mouth. “I’m coming in now, sweetheart.”

Will takes his cock and slowly presses inside of Adam’s pussy, a deep groan leaving his throat as a muffled moan leaves his lover’s. He bottoms out with a sigh, feels his cock brushing over Adam’s cervix. He slowly starts up his thrusts, fucking into his smaller lover with gentle movements. Adam offers one of his hands, and he takes it, twining their fingers and kissing the back of it. Legs go fully around his waist as he picks up the pace, soft groan and sighs leaving him.

Adam is much noisier and less composed, writhing under him as soft cries and whines leave him. He starts to get rougher, leaning fully on the arm stabilizing him to press kisses to Adam’s forehead as he slams into his cervix just the way he likes. Adams muffled moans become full cries, pacifier falling out of his mouth as his eyes start to feel with tears. Will kisses his cheeks and coos. “That’s it baby, let it all out. Let Daddy take care of you sweetheart.”

Adam sobs out the tension from the day as Will continues fucking him, squeezing his hand tight. Will’s knot starts to swell, and he eases it into Adam, switching to grinding. It’s his favorite way to get his knot while still having him pressing against his cervix, ready to breed him. Adam shivers and hiccups, eyes closing as he cums with a soft whisper of “ _Daddy._ ” Will presses another kiss to his forehead as he cums from being milked by Adam, locking them together with a soft grunt.

He lays fully on top of him and lets Adam cling to him, picking up the forgotten pacifier and pressing it between his lips again. He rolls them so that Adam is on top after a while and rubs his back. “Feeling better, cadet?” Adam blinks tiredly at him, gently sucking his pacifier. He chuckles softly. “Go ahead and sleep, baby boy. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He pulls a blanket over them and watches his omega sleep, now at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This really was so much fun to write, I felt really inspired by it after a drab few days. I'm so happy with it. As always, kudos and comments welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
